


Lace

by waytoobomb



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Tags Are Fun, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoobomb/pseuds/waytoobomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward makes an important decision at Victoria's Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

Edward chews his lip as he stares in front of him, caught between two equally good choices. In each of his pale hands he holds two different types of lace panties.

On his left hand, he holds a dark blue thong, skimpy but yet somehow also maturely sexy. The deep indigo reminds him of the color of the DC sky at twilight. The lace looks delicate, swirling and occasionally gathering in a pattern, but the shape of the panties are bold. The thin string in the back demands to be engulfed by skin, leaving little to the imagination. 

On his right, a beautiful wine red fabric drapes over his fingertips, with lace peeking out from the seams. While the front looks elegant with sheer mesh, the back tells a much more daring story. The backside is almost completely exposed, except for some ribbons chasing and crossing each other on the lower back, begging for attention. Lace runs through the inside of the thighs and adorns the hips.

He stares at both, weighing them as if his hands were scales and tries to imagine which one would fit perfectly. It has to be perfect.

“Sir, can I help you with anything?” A 20-something employee brightly asks Edward as he snaps from his thoughts. He becomes conscious of that fact that he’s standing the middle of the Victoria’s Secret underwear section looking like he's making a major life decision.

“Just deciding,” Edward replies cooly, giving a small smile as they both bring their attention to his two hands. “Oh! I’d chose this one for sure,” the woman said, her lanyard jingling as she leans forward to tap the red one. “Red is the color of love. Your wife will love it,” she says, smiling and sounding pleased with herself. “Thanks. I’m sure she will,” Edward says quietly, speaking more so to himself rather than the employee.

**

“Beautiful,” Francis marvels as Edward spins in a circle for his pleasure, wearing only the panties. His voice sounds like a slow melody that caresses the porcelain of Edward’s skin, so delicate as the wine-red lace drapes his most sensitive areas. Edward gives him a small-half smile as he steps forward, letting him see his growing length begin to spill out of the intricate lace, begging to be seen. He watches as his eyes scour through every little crack and crevice of his skin.

“I have an idea,” Francis says suddenly, standing up and moving to a mahogany dresser drawer. Edward waits patiently but curiously, as he knows that the drawer that Francis is currently opening is neither the sex nor the underwear drawer. Instead, he pulls out a small and slightly dusty Polaroid camera, shaking it a little as he turns back to face Edward.

“I think this is a moment too good to not be captured,” Francis says with a knowing smirk. He loads ancient-looking film into the backside of the camera. Edward feels goosebumps begin to rise up against his smooth skin.

“Give me a pose,” he smiles, lifting the viewfinder up to his eyes. Edward feels like a Victoria’s Secret model as he positions his long arms and turns his chin, giving the camera a smirk. The old camera whines in protest as the shutter clicks, spitting out film. 

He turns again to show the crisscrossing ribbons on his butt. “Perfect,” Francis whispers, like an inner thought that got out, as the shutter clicks again. Edward doesn't say it out loud, but there is nothing that could ever make him happier than having all of Francis' attention, his eyes, his love, all on him. 

After about 10 shots, Francis lays the Polaroids, still hazily gray, gently onto the bed. Edward steps forward quietly. “How do you think they’ll turn out?”

"I think they’ll turn out spectacularly, Edward,” he reassures. The Secret Service agent smiles at hearing his first name, and feels so delicately beautiful and bold like the panties on his backside. He leans down to give Francis a kiss, beginning what is sure to be a long and exquisite night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this little piece. If you would like to see the panties he ended up choosing, you can see them here- https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/lace-up-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=254286&CatalogueType=OLS. Obviously I had to make sure my panty references were accurate ;)


End file.
